


Crux

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Chocobos, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, chocobo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Prompt 1 of the FFXIV Write 2020.Crux.A slight misfortune needs solving at the Bentbranch Meadows. James, the novice chocobo trainer, listens in and takes the solving of this problem into his hands.
Kudos: 3
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Crux

“But what are we to do, Dereck?”  
James was walking towards the chocobo stables, when he heard one of the female stablehands known as M’aliza mention this to one of the male stablehands.  
Quickly, James was pretending to be busy with raking the floor of some stray hay that had blown onto the messy paths near the Aetheryte Plaza.  
“I do not know… But if she keeps neglecting it, there is nothing we can do about it, I’m afraid.” Dereck seemed troubled, and was trying his hardest to look for a solution.  
“And I know of no one dedicated enough in these trying times to do it instead.”  
James stopped his movements in an instant as he realised what the two were speaking of. 

A few moons ago, a boar was rampant in the stables. It just came out of nowhere from the Shroud, and after many attempts of trying to catch it, it shot into the part of the stable where the mother was brooding. Ever since then, the female chocobo has been too scared to tend to the egg. They tried to have her nest somewhere else, but it was in vain. Everyday they returned to the mother having kicked out the egg from her new stable. 

“I am sad to admit there is no solution to this problem.” Dereck mentioned and M’aliza sighed in sadness. “The odds of the chick having survived all these attempts might be close to none. The egg did feel rather cold this morning.”  
James dropped the rake. He sure did not expect his first breeding season to go like this. He was looking forward way too much to the fact of playing with the small chicks and seeing them grow, even train them.

“Then I have to sadly say-” M’aliza started but James quickly stomped towards them.  
“Let me do it.” He said steadfast.  
“Excuse me?” Dereck asked as he scoffed, looking at James from top to toe. “You’re still a novice here, you think you can just-”  
“I said let me do it!” James made a step forward, trying to show he was ready for this. “You said you know of no one dedicated enough, I am here to prove that there’s at least one here willing to try.” 

Dereck raised his eyebrows, and M’aliza started to giggle slightly.  
“He has you beat, Dereck. Let the novice try.” she made a happy swing with her tail, smiling widely at James. “I will vouch for you. You’ve always been a hard worker.”  
“Fine.” Dereck sighed and shook his head. “But don’t come at me crying if your attempts have failed.” as he finished that sentence he walked away. 

“By your leave.” James mumbled towards M’aliza, and began to run towards the stables where he knew he would find the lone egg. Waiting for warmth and care.


End file.
